Queen of My Heart
by Sakura Avalone
Summary: [AU] ONE-SHOT ExT... Eriol thought Tomoyo was asking him out to the prom, but what if... RnR!


Queen of My Heart By: Sakura Avalone  
  
** All disclaimers applied **  
  
"Hey! Eriol! Wait up!" said a raven haired girl, Tomoyo.  
  
"What's up?" Eriol said, with a questioning look on his face.  
  
"Um... I know it's kinda embarrassing... but... do you have a date for the prom?" Tomoyo said grasping for air.  
  
"Eh...? No, I don't have a date for the prom."  
  
"Ah... I see... you see-"Tomoyo's words were cut off because the school bell.  
  
"Ano... Eriol, I'll just tell it to you later, ok? I don't wanna be late for chem."  
  
** Ticket booth **  
  
"2 tickets please." Eriol said suavely to the woman selling tickets for the prom.  
  
"Here."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Hey man! Whose your date?" Syaoran said, Eriol's buddy since childhood.  
  
"Tomoyo. What about you?"  
  
"Sakura, who else?! Wait... you asked Tomoyo?! Since when did you become a couple?" Syaoran said, obviously shocked/amazed.  
  
"Let me clear things out, okay? Number 1. We're not a couple. And number 2, SHE was the one who asked me out." Eriol said as if bragging to Syaoran that Tomoyo is his date.  
  
"You're kidding!"  
  
"No, I'm not. Actually, she was asking me if I have a date, she was going to ask me out, but the bell rang."  
  
"What?! Then, it means she didn't ask you out!"  
  
"No. But she was about to ask me out."  
  
"You're crazy!"  
  
** After a few minutes... **  
  
"Hey! Tomoyo! Over here!"  
  
"Eh...? Oh! Hey, about the prom thing,"  
  
"Don't worry 'bout it, I've bought the tickets already."  
  
"Really? Tomoko will be ecstatic!" Tomoyo said, and then hugging Eriol, which made Eriol blush a million shades of red.  
  
"... Tomoko...?"  
  
"Yeah... The captain of the cheer squad."  
  
"Huh? But I thought you're my date??"  
  
"Oh, no! I'm not going to the prom. Anyways, I'm sure Tomoko will be happy! I'll just call her and tell her the good news! Ja ne!"  
  
""Tomoyo! Wait!"  
  
"So... Tomoko is your date..." Syaoran said snickering.  
  
"Oh shut up! Oh man! Please, just help me get out of this mess I created!" Eriol said as if whining to Syaoran.  
  
"No way! I'll just enjoy my prom night with Sakura." Syaoran said walking away.  
  
"Aren't we buddies? Chums? Pals?" Eriol said pleading.  
  
"In your dreams!"  
  
"Syaoran buddy!"  
  
"Look, this is your problem so face it. Be a man! Gotta go, Sakura's waiting for me!"  
  
** Prom night **  
  
"Hi Eriol sweetie!" said lady with black shiny hair and grey eyes.  
  
"Eh... hi...Tomoko..." Eriol said sourly.  
  
"Come on Eriol sweetie! Let's have our moment photographed! Wait ok... hey! Mister Photographer, can you please take our picture?" Tomoko said while clinging to Eriol (sweetie).  
  
"Sure young lady!" the photographer said.  
  
"Eriol sweetie!! Let's dance!"  
  
"Do I have to?!"  
  
"Of course, sweetie!"  
  
And so, this continued for hours, dancing, eating, picture taking...  
  
"Yo! Syaoran! Got some time?" Eriol said, (while escaping the wrath of Tomoko.)  
  
"Yes, Eriol SWEETIE?" Syaoran said emphasizing the word "SWEETIE".  
  
"Geez... please shut your trap about it. Anyways, have you seen Tomoyo? I can't find her."  
  
"DUH! Tomoyo said she wouldn't go because: A. She doesn't have a date and B. She wants to have some rest." Sakura said, joining Syaoran and Eriol's conversation.  
  
"Is that so?" Eriol said a bit disappointed.  
  
"Yes, mister. And I think Tomoko, your sweet is here waiting for you." Syaoran and Sakura said in unison.  
  
"Oh crap! Gotta go!" Eriol said rushing to get away from "sweetie".  
  
** Phone Conversation **  
  
T: Hello! Daidouji residence, Tomoyo speaking.  
  
E: Hello! This is Eriol, I'll pick you up within 15 minutes, 'kay?  
  
T: Huh? Why?  
  
E: Just come!  
  
T: Ok, bye!  
  
E: Bye!  
  
** End of conversation **  
  
After 15 minutes...  
  
(Knock! Knock!) "Is Tomoyo there?"  
  
"Yes. Please come in Hiiragizawa sama." The helper/maid answered.  
  
"Hey Eriol!"  
  
"Oh hi! Come on let's go." Eriol said dragging Tomoyo.  
  
"Hey, wait!"  
  
** Bay side **  
  
"So, why did you bought me here?" Tomoyo said admiring the beautiful scenery.  
  
"Nothing. I just wanted to escape Tomoko." Eriol said casually, whilst admiring the scenery like Tomoyo.  
  
"Huh? You escaped her?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Because she clings to my arm like a leech, she wants me to dance every time the music starts playing, plus she likes "photographing" out moments."  
  
"But you shouldn't leave her! She's a lady! And she's alone!"  
  
"I have taken care of that."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. You owe me one, you know."  
  
"Really? So what's my punishment?" Tomoyo said teasing Eriol.  
  
"Hmm... I want you to dance with me." Eriol said looking at Tomoyo straight in the eyes.  
  
"There... there's no mu-music here." Tomoyo said blushing because of Eriol's gaze.  
  
"Then let's go to the prom."  
  
""I don't have a ticket, and I don't have a gown."  
  
"No problem." And then he went to his car and turned on the car's radio and tuned it to a love song station.  
  
"There. There's the music. We'll make our own prom."  
  
"???"  
  
"May I have the honor to dance with this beautiful lady?" Eriol said with his British accent.  
  
"Sure." Tomoyo said giggling. Then she held out her hand and then Eriol took it with such care as if Tomoyo's hand is like porcelain.  
  
They danced all night, forgetting their problems, not to mention Tomoko (sweetie).  
  
"Eriol, why is it you don't like Tomoko? She's popular, smart, cool, and wise." Tomoyo asked Eriol while slow dancing.  
  
"Because she clings to me like a leech." Eriol said holding Tomoyo gently on the waist.  
  
"Ah... but she likes you so much." Tomoyo said, then she looks at Eriol face to face.  
  
"Because I like someone else." Eriol said, looking at Tomoyo face to face also.  
  
"I see."  
  
"You know who?"  
  
"No."  
  
"It's you."  
  
And then the space between them closed, Eriol is kissing Tomoyo with love.  
  
THE END  
  
My message: hiya readers! Long time no write, ne? Anyways, "More Than This" and "Never Will" is still in progress, ok? I'm still thinking about the plot. Please, please, please, review!! Flames, suggestions, or simply comments are welcome. Sorry for some grammatical error, but I'm trying my best to improve my grammar. TRIVIA TIME!!! Did you know that it was Science and math period was the time I wrote this story? Oh well, who cares about that? Hope you enjoyed this fic! REVIEW PLEASE!!! =) 


End file.
